Symmetry
by The Shadow of Light
Summary: Robin asks Nightwing for some help with a case but then things get a little carried away. Tim Drake and Dick Grayson, set in the newest Teen Titans comics universe. Yaoi oneshot.


Robin heard the doorbell ring and stood from where he sat at the table, papers spread all across it. He was in the middle of deep research. But he was expecting someone.

He opened the door. "Hey, little brother," Nightwing greeted. "Hello, Dick," Tim greeted back. "So you said you needed some help with a case?" Dick stepped inside as Tim closed the door. "In the kitchen," he said, leading Dick to the kitchen table.

All the other Titans were out on a reconnaissance mission, while Robin stayed to do what he did best—thanks to his mentor—detective work. And Tim knew that as good as he was, Dick was even better. He was Batman's first, and even after he left—he'd been carrying out the same work for years.

Dick sat down in one of the chairs, kicking his feet up onto the table. "So who's the bad guy?" Dick asked with a smile, leaning his chair back on two legs. Tim wasn't like Batman—he wasn't bothered when Dick did things like this, when he acted innocent and insincere, like Bruce would be by Clark. Tim didn't mind. In fact, deep down, he kind of respected Dick's ability to roll with the punches he'd been served in his life.

Tim sat down in the chair next to him, picking one of the files up and opening it to show Dick. Dick leaned over to look at it as Tim explained the case thoroughly, pointing to paper after paper, pulling out pictures and newspapers and circling locations on maps. Dick appeared to be listening carefully. Then he joined in, pointing to things as well and explaining his ideas, while Tim appeared to be deep in thought as he listened to Dick.

They worked together, and after a few minutes, they seemed to be making a lot of progress, and had found a big lead. Tim sat back in his chair, his eyes drooping somewhat. Dick looked at him with a small smile, "Ah, I remember the days. The Titans never give you a break, do they?" Tim sighed, "As long as they need me, I'll be there." Dick knew what it was like to feel needed… a man with no special abilities, nothing at all that even came close to the kind of power that would surround a person as a member of the Titans—and yet, they needed a leader—a leader who understood the risks and had the most to lose, who was more intelligent than the best of them. He knew Tim would always give his best and never let them down.

"Well, we make a pretty good team, I'd say," Dick said, looking at all the work they'd done.

Tim looked sideways at Dick with a tiny smile pulling at one corner of his lips, "Like Batman and Superman."

Dick chuckled, "Well… I don't know about _that_…"

After a moment, Tim asked suddenly, "Have you ever wondered why they make such a good team…?" His voice was very thoughtful. It was obviously something he often wondered about.

"Well sure. They're _Batman_ and _Superman_… They're 'The World's Finest'…" Dick replied simply.

"Yeah, but… they're so _different_. It's an understatement even to say they came from different worlds," Tim came back.

Dick smiled. Tim was an inquisitor—that was for sure—a budding intellect. It seemed that being raised by Batman did that to a person. "Sure," Dick said after a moment, "It's simple. They work as a perfect team because they make symmetry together."

Tim looked thoughtful at Dick's response, his face serious, though that was normal for him. "Symmetry…" he thought out loud, seeming to agree. Dick continued, "Some say opposites attract and some say that the best person to understand you is the one who is just like you. But then of course, they both can't be true… So that's the big question of life…" He turned his head to look at Tim, "But—the truth is simply that symmetry is what works best."

Tim was silent for a moment, still not entirely sure what Dick was getting at. "But they're nothing alike…" he said quietly, though he knew that wasn't what Dick was suggesting.

"No, not alike—symmetrical. Not total opposites, but not the same. They meet in the middle—but then they split apart. Clark goes left when Bruce goes right. That's what makes them great. In every way, they think and act differently, but by something somewhere, they are connected deep down."

Tim let a small smile appear on his lips. "I'd never thought of it that way," he said, "That's a very interesting way to look at it."

Dick shrugged, "Yeah, well, I suppose no one will ever really know, but that's the best I could come up with."

"They're kinda like us, hm?" Tim asked simply.

"Well… in a way, yeah, I guess they are." Dick knew how totally different Batman and Superman were from him and Tim. But Tim was right—Tim was silent, secretive, and suspicious, cautious in everything he did, and Dick was easy-going, cheerful, and lighthearted, making light out of most situations.

"We're a lot alike too, though," Dick said, "My parents are dead, your parents are d—" he stopped, remembering that Tim didn't like to talk about these things. He saw Tim swallow and stare blankly at the table and Dick lifted an eyebrow. "Uh… sorry, kid…" he murmured, looking down as well, feeling a little bad.

"It's okay…" Tim murmured finally. "They are. If only I could cope as well as you do."

Dick sighed, "Hey… Sometimes… I look in the mirror, and I wonder who I've become… I wonder what happened when my parents died. I wonder if I'm even the same person, or if I just covered it all up with a cynical façade and a sarcastic outlook… Sometimes I wonder if I even know myself at all…"

Tim slowly turned his head to look at Dick. He had never imagined something so sad coming from Dick's mouth. "Because the truth is… I miss them so much," Dick finished simply, quietly. Tim continued to stare at him, his face sill blank. "I'm sorry Dick…" he finally said quietly.

It was silent for a moment, and then Dick gave a small, quiet laugh, "Well… It's too late to change now, huh?"

"Well, at least you've got a successful solo career," Tim replied, the mood feeling lighter now.

"True… Sometimes I miss the good ol' days though… Ah the days of no pants…" Dick commented, acting as if he were lost in his memories.

A small smile fell on Tim's lips again. "I can only imagine fighting crime in no pants… How did they ever take you seriously?" he asked in a slightly teasing manner.

"Ah, those criminals were all loony anyways. You know that one of them actually laughed at me though the first time he saw me?" Dick said with a smile. Tim couldn't help but smile too. There was something about this boy, something deep down inside him, that Dick had never seen before. Something he couldn't put his hand on—but that he really liked. Maybe he was just growing up…

Dick began to get up, "Well, I need to get back to Blüdhaven as soon as I can. I didn't bring my communicator and you know how people are these days… so needy…" Tim sat up, "Wait. You could… you know… stay a little longer… if you want." Dick was silent for a moment, somewhat surprised by Tim's sudden desire to see him—they'd never really hung out together before. Again, Dick thought, maybe he was just growing up—"changing"—after all, teenage boys could be so unpredictable. But he sat back down, "Alright kid, I'll stay till the team gets back. I have some business to discuss with Cyborg anyways." Tim wasn't sure why he'd wanted Dick to stay. He'd never felt particularly attached to his brother before… But the way Dick was making him feel now… He felt happy, something that usually only happened around his best friend, Connor. And that meant a lot to Tim. "So… th—" Dick began to pose a topic that was of absolutely no interest to Tim right now, because Tim wasn't even listening. He wasn't sure what was happening but he leaned closer to Dick and kissed his lips suddenly.

As he pulled back quickly, Dick raised his eyebrows. "Woah there… Did you miss the fact that we're stepbrothers or something…?" he asked. Tim laughed quietly, "We're stepbrothers…? _That's_ why that was wrong…?" he mused. Dick chuckled back, with a cynical smile, "Kid, I don't give a damn about so-called 'sexual orientation'. What do you think Batman does in his spare time when he's upset, and I'm just a city away…?" He realized Tim had probably never thought of that side of Batman. The younger's eyes widened, "But… he's your _father_." Dick shrugged, "Eh, more or less. Not so much anymore." "Then I'm only 'more or less' your brother," Tim came back. "Hm," Dick said, "Touché."

Tim stared at Dick for a moment before he leaned in and pushed his lips against Dick's again. This time, Dick didn't move, but after a second, he decided to play along with the younger man. Tim's teenage boy hormones were going crazy—and Dick knew it didn't help being cooped up in a cave all the time with an angry billionaire—he' been there before—but that didn't mean he couldn't have fun with that—and he'd always take fun when he could get it.

Dick reached up and placed his hand on the back of Tim's head, tilting his head into the younger's. When he pulled away, Tim looking somewhat confused, he smirked, his mischievous side coming to light now, "Alright then. Let me show you how it's done, kid." Tim smiled at Dick's enthusiasm as Dick stood and lifted Tim out of the chair, laying him on his back on the table. Dick leaned down and pressed his lips harshly to Tim's, opening and closing their mouths, and Tim reciprocated hungrily. He snared his hands through Dick's hair, tugging slightly as Dick bit at his lips.

"How… did you get so good at this?" Tim asked quietly, but breathlessly.

Dick smiled, "I've trained with the best. In more than one way."

Tim imagined what it must be like to participate in such activities with a frustrated Batman. And suddenly, he felt a twinge of regret in his stomach. He knew he was about to get some of that roughness too. But at the same time, it made his heart beat faster in anticipation and excitement. "You know… there's a reason they call me Dick," Dick whispered in Tim's ear in a voice that made Tim's body twitch.

In reaction, Tim's hand grasped Dick's back, then followed his figure all the way down his sides, hungrily grazing his hips and down his legs. Dick smiled at the way he seemed to have control of the boy, but then his breath caught as Tim unexpectedly grabbed in between his legs, rubbing his hand up Dick's member, pushing hard against it. He exhaled a ragged breath and then Tim paused for a moment, to grip Dick's member—not hard to find in Nightwing's tight suit—it was just barely hard but already so big… Maybe there _was_ a reason they called him Dick…

Dick could feel Tim pause at his size and he smirked down at him, "Regretting your choice yet?" he asked, but Tim stared back up at him and whispered, "Hell no." Dick chuckled; he liked Tim's enthusiasm, found his hormonal hunger very attractive. Dick placed his hands on Tim's chest, tracing his fingers over the tight spandex-like material. "You know, the only advantage to these things is that they really are _so_ sexy…" Dick murmured, in reference to the suits they wore, placing his palms flat on Tim's hard chest.

Tim had to agree—he glanced down and saw Dick's now rapidly growing member, the bulge easy to see in the tight suit he wore. There was a hitch in his breath at the wonderful sight, and then smiled—gotta love superhero suits. Just then, Dick began to grind his hips against Tim's, taking control. Tim's head fell back on the table roughly as he grimaced, trying to contain the noises his throat was trying to make. Dick took Tim's hands, pinning his wrists to the table, all the while smiling a mischievous smile that suited him so well. He was toying with Tim now. He shoved his hips into Tim's again and again, their hard members touching, sending incredible waves of ecstasy through both their bodies. Tim grunted, gritting his teeth tightly.

"Not very vocal, huh?" Dick commented, but he had expected that from Tim. Dick thrust again but this time went agonizingly slowly to let his member rub against Tim's. Tim closed his eyes tight, letting out a quiet, low groan. "Come on, Tim..." He was determined to make Tim scream.

Tim's fingers were fumbling with Dick's suit, trying to find how to get it off. Dick in turn began to unfasten Tim's belt, tossing it onto the table, and then pulled his tight, red shirt over his head. Tim finally found the seam in Dick's suit and pulled the shirt slowly over his head as well, tossing it on top of his own shirt and belt. Tim took in the sight of Dick's incredibly toned torso. His muscles were not huge like Batman's, but instead he was lean—so each and every muscle was visible every time he made a movement, as there was only a thin layer of skin covering them.

Now Dick crawled up onto the table, positioning himself on top of Tim in a very smooth and fluent motion. The perfectly lean body, the ease in the way he moved, and the gracefulness in his motions—it was obvious he was an acrobat.

Tim was blunter—he was bigger, he had more muscles—and so it would be harder for him to move the way Dick did. Dick leaned down to kiss Tim's neck softly, moving his lips around slowly and gently, nipping at the soft skin and brushing his lips along it.

Tim grasped Dick's bare, muscular back tightly, his nails digging in as Dick made quiet, happy noises from the feeling. The vibrations that Dick made as he spoke against Tim's skin were making Tim's body shiver. He felt his member twitching impatiently. Dick looked down at Tim's large bulge growing out of his too tight pants, and shifted down to place his lips on top of the material, right on top of Tim's member.

Tim began involuntarily bucking his hips against Dick's mouth, and Dick smiled inside at what he was making Tim do. "Do you like it, Tim…?" Dick asked, trying to get Tim to talk, "Do you want more…?"

Tim made a grunting noise through gritted teeth, "Y—yes… Yes…" Dick complied with Tim's wishes, pulling Tim's pants down as Tim's member bounced out freely, hard and long. Tim seemed to be gasping in anticipation, the cool air against his exposed skin driving him crazy—he just wants Dick's lips to be on him. But Dick took his time, letting his tongue trace lightly along the very tip of Tim's member, cool and wet. Tim squirmed around on the table, so Dick pulled his arms down to his side and held them to the table by his wrists. This made Tim squirm even more, his eyes closed tighter. Tim grabbed Dick's hair, pulling it tightly, the bottled up anger inside trying to come out violently. But Dick was used to bottled up anger. He jerked Tim's hand out of his hair and slammed it down onto the table, and held it tight enough to leave a bruise later. Tim squirmed at the pain—he loved the feeling.

"You like it… don't you?" Dick asked with a smile. But he should've known it would be that way with Robin. This was an experiment for Dick—obviously—since he'd never done such a thing with Tim before. But it was all totally new to Tim, a virgin. He couldn't believe though that a girl could ever be this good… "You're a dirty little boy, aren't you…?" Hearing Dick talk like this wasn't much of a surprise—it wasn't much different than how he always talked anyways—but it was incredibly hot. Tim was leaking now, and Dick leaned down to nibble at the tip, his teeth grazing the sensitive skin, applying pressure.

Tim gave quiet grunts at the pain—but the pain by no means outweighed the incredible pleasure that was making his member throb. He broke free of Dick with one hand as it shot down to Dick's prize, grasping at it hungrily. Dick's body buckled a little as his muscles went numb at the sudden feeling of Tim's desperate fingers. Tim could feel Dick's member twitch in his hand, through the tight spandex, and he grabbed Dick's crotch as tight as he could, stroking through the material. Dick moaned loudly, his member growing. Tim pulled his other hand out from under Dick's currently weak body, leaning up to shove Dick's pants down—he was a bit more careless than Dick was being, far too horny and lustful to care about anything but having Dick inside him. But Dick was a performer—always attentive to theatricality.

Dick smirked as Tim grasped his large member eagerly, tugging at it tightly. He tried to scoot down, to get Dick closer to him, to his entrance, so that he could have him inside. But Dick grabbed his hands again, this time pulling them behind his back and holding them there as he shifted positions impressively, rolling over so their naked members stroking each other. Dick began to thrust against Tim, their bare skin rubbing together.

"Mmm…" Tim moaned, growing impatient. He just wanted Dick to fuck him. But Dick smiled at the noise the boy made. He was doing the best he could at making him wait. "What's the matter, babe?" he leaned up to whisper in Tim's ear, "Can't hold yourself together?"

Tim jerked his hands loose from Dick and began to stroke Dick's member furiously. Dick's entire body went limp as his head fell back. "Ahhh…!" he murmured in a shaky voice, "S—so good…" was all he could manage, his eyes closed, his voice a whimper. "Yes, Tim… Keep doing that…" Tim gritted his teeth together to contain his pleasure and gripped Dick's member even tighter, pulling harder. "Fuck," Dick breathed simply, breath hitching in his throat. Until suddenly, he took Tim's hands away again and pinned him down flat on his back, a little roughly. Tim made a small noise of pain but then stared up at Dick, fierce and almost primal desire in his eyes.

"I'm going to take you now, Tim," Dick whispered sexily, eyes alluring, "Do you want me to?" Tim nodded his head and groaned. "No, that's not an answer. Tim," he said, leaning in closer, his voice slightly harsher, "What do you want me to do?" he demanded. "Fuck me… hard, Dick…" Tim moaned.

Dick smirked back at Tim, "Then hold on, babe." He pushed his member into Tim slowly, and Tim waited in silence for the pain to go away—but he loved it—he loved everything about it. And he let out a cry of pleasure as an intense wave shot through his body, "Right there Dick…" he murmured quietly. Dick smiled and began to thrust. Tim turned his head and groaned loudly now. Dick picked up speed as Tim demanded, "Faster." Dick wasn't expecting Tim to be so ready on his first time. But it turned him on more than Tim would know. He felt himself growing hot inside as he pushed harder and faster.

Both of Tim's hands grabbed at the table, arms flailing—but there was nothing to hold onto. So he grabbed at his chest, gripping his muscular pecs, then reaching up to grab Dick's as Dick bit his lip at the feeling, and the looks on Tim's face. His legs spread further apart, his toes curled in search of something, anything, to grab onto. His back arched again and again, his body squirming uncontrollably.

Dick smiled at Tim's reaction—he'd never driven anyone so crazy before. He began thrusting faster, just to see if he could milk anything more out of Tim. "Unngghhh! Dammit… Dick!" Tim exclaimed, and Dick groaned in return. "You're so sexy, Tim…" he murmured softly, his member twitching inside Tim. Tim reached down suddenly and grabbed his own member, tugging it as fast as he could, his eyes clenched shut tight.

Dick's eyes glazed over. "Ohhh… yes… Come on, baby, touch yourself…" Tim pulled faster and faster, groaning with each breath at the incredible feeling. "Just like that…" Dick moaned, feeling himself growing tighter.

"Aa—aahhh… I'm cumming Dick…!" Tim murmured breathlessly.

"Mmnnn… I'm… almost there…" Dick whispered, barely able to get it out, "Come on babe…" he glared into Tim's eyes, both of theirs frosted over with deep, animalistic hunger and pleasure, completely lost to the world around them as they fucked each other mindlessly. Dick was thrusting so fast now the table was moving.

Tim threw his head back, his mouth open wide, as a loud noise escaped his mouth and he shot his warm liquid all over Dick's tight abs. "AHH Tim!" Dick exclaimed, thrusting hard into Tim and letting himself go, breathing heavy and moaning loudly.

The next thing they heard over their panting breath was the sound of the front door being opened downstairs. "Shit!" Tim exclaimed, grabbing his clothes and running away to change. Dick watching him go, eyebrow raised, as he sat up slowly, pulling his pants up and his shirt over his head. Just as he began to walk out of the room, Beast Boy, Raven, Kid Flash, and Superboy walked into the room, and stopped in their tracks at Dick putting his mask and shoes back on. But Dick simply stood and as he walked calmly by them, he raised a hand in greeting, "Sup, Titans. Miss me?" He gave them a wink as he ran his hand through his messy, sweaty hair, walking out the door behind them as they all stared at each other in horror.


End file.
